


Big Ben

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Multi, Pegging, Polyamory, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sub Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: <i>Bucky is tied down ready for Peggy's strap on, but Steve ends up getting most of the attention</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Ben

Bucky shifts against the tight leather strapped around his ankles, testing. The way Peggy has bound the belts in place, he can loosen them if he tries hard enough. Wriggle his ankle, twist his foot, lift and squirm until the leather goes lax and the belt slips back out of the buckle. She hasn’t really locked him in; just slipped the belt over his ankles like a noose, pulled tight, and looped it back the other way, slipping it through the belt loop again. There’s plenty of resistance, but it’s not inescapable.

Well, except for the fact that as he squirms and loosens it, she just makes a low noise in her throat and grabs the strap again, tugging it tight effortlessly. She locks Bucky’s legs in place once more. ‘Hands behind your back,’ she tells him. ‘Don’t test me, Barnes.’

He does as he’s told. He’s lying on his stomach and when he crosses his wrists up behind him, he can feel the way his shoulder blades push up and back, creating tension down his spine. She slips the loop made of another leather belt over his wrists and pulls tight. The prosthetic doesn’t have much give, and Bucky winces a little as his bones rub against the hard silicone.

'Shh, it's okay,' Peggy says, although he didn't make a sound. She loosens the strap just a little, and then binds it into place. 'That alright?'

He tests it. Wriggles his fingers to test circulation, wriggles his toes. Shifts his wrists around and shimmies his knees a little, pushing up and back. ‘S’good,’ he tells her after a moment, and feels warm hands rub up his thighs approvingly.

'Up, Barnes,' she tells him, and he obligingly raises his hips off the mattress, feeling his body grow even more taught along the arch of his back when she slips the pillow under him. 'There we go. We want you ready when Steve gets back, don't we?'

Bucky lets his eyes flicker closed, and he smiles – thinks of what Steve will think when he comes home from class to find him tied up on the bed like a gift, open and ready for him and Peggy to take as they please. Warmth and anticipation coils in his stomach, and he sighs as Peggy kisses her way up from the hollow of his knee to the crease of his thigh. He hears the click of the lube bottle uncapping.

Yes, he wants to be ready for Steve.

  


*

'You just open right up, don't you?'

Bucky flushes a little bit and buries his face into the bedspread, nodding. It’s a question; he’s gotta respond. There’s cool slick running down the crease of his thighs, dripping down onto the pillow and blankets under him, and he can feel the push of Peggy’s fingers deep inside him, opening him up. If it were up to him, he could be like this all the time – tied down and spread loose, ready to be fucked by Steve or Peggy at their leisure. It’s all he wants.

He pushes his hips back, and clenches the fingers of his hand, pleading silently.

Peggy’s teasing smile carries in her tone. ‘Not yet,’ she tells him. ‘Not until Steve gets home.’

'You could get me ready for him,' he suggests, and Peggy laughs, scissoring her fingers in a bit deeper, and bit wider – touching him everywhere other than his prostate, so that the feeling is more stretch and pressure than pleasure.

'I think I am,' she replies.

'Yeah, but—'

'Pushy pushy,' she scolds, and swats him on the thigh, tugging the bindings on his wrists tighter again when he jerks and loosens them. 'What are you?'

'Yours,' Bucky replies immediately. 'And Steve's.'

'To…?'

'To use like you wanna,' he says, relaxing into the mattress some more. Good reminder, that is. Shh, he tells himself. Be patient. You'll get yours as soon as the door clicks open. You'll be filled, fit to burst, and filled again, and filled again, probably. You'll be lavished with it. _Such a good boy. So good at staying still, so good at taking it._ Just gotta relax, just gotta do right by them, and they’ll give you everything you need. Every time.

*

Peggy strokes her hand through his hair and tugs gently so that Bucky’s neck arches up. His eyes have gone glassy and his body has melted enough that the tight position he’s bound in barely strains him.

'You like just being used like this, don't you Barnes?' she asks, voice low and sensuous. She's sliding a plug into him, narrow and flared at the base, to keep him open. It's small, delicate. Not enough. 'Like just being used however Steve and I want you?'

'Nngh,' Bucky gets out between gritted teeth. He pushes back, tries to rock against the plug inside him. Nothing. It's not enough. 'More.'

'You get what we give you,' she tells him.

'Yes.'

'Only what we give you.'

'Yes. Please.'

'Maybe we won't give you anything at all.'

'Ah,' Bucky gasps, tries to rub himself down against the bed and earns a sharp slap across the ass that has the plug jolting inside him. 'Ah, Christ.'

'Would you like that?'

'D- Doesn't matter what I like.'

'No,' Peggy murmurs, low into his ear, and kisses down his neck. Bucky hums. 'Guess it doesn't.'

*

Steve gets in at a quarter past five, and loses his breath when he enters the bedroom.

’ _Peggy,_ ' he says reverently. Bucky preens. _Look at what a nice present you’ve wrapped up for me,_ is what rests in Steve’s tone. It makes Bucky feel good, like he’s doing something right. But Steve says: ‘You look… wow.’

It takes Bucky a moment to register that he hasn’t even seen Peggy for a long while now. Not in more than movements and glimpses over his shoulder. He tries to wriggle around, twist to see her – but she quickly catches the belt around his wrists and keeps him in place. ‘Stay,’ she says.

'What’re you wearin'?' he asks, still trying to turn his head. He catches a glimpse of shiny black, before Peggy twists her fingers in his hair and turns him forcibly away. 'Oh, is that Big Ben?'

Steve laughs. ‘Bucky, when did you name the strap-on?’

'Ages ago, Stevie. Jeez. Keep up.'

'Well, she got a new harness,' Steve tells him.

Peggy makes a soft noise of objection. ‘Shh, he’s not allowed to see.’

'Oh, well I didn't know.' There's a soft thump as Steve's folio bag hits the floor, and he takes a couple of steps into the room, coming up behind Bucky. The quiet rustle of fingers on fabric barely catches in the air, but the soft noise of Steve leaning up to kiss Peggy deep and slow seems deafening. Steve is mostly incapable of kissing Peggy in any way other than in awe, and the sounds of them lazily making out over him becomes the rush of blood in Bucky's ears.

The plug is still inside him and he squeezes around it, moaning when Peggy drops down onto the mattress beside him, (hand still in Bucky’s hair, keeping him turned away) and Steve climbs over her lap.

The bed creaks, all old springs and bed-frame that has come with Steve and Bucky through four different moves and almost seven years now.

Peggy chuckles, quiet and low, and whispers something to Steve.

Bucky shivers in anticipation.

'Well, it doesn't seem fair that I don't get to, uh, visit Big Ben,' Steve jokes under his breath.

'Life isn't always fair, Steve,' Bucky mutters, and earns himself a playful swat on the thigh. Probably from Peggy, maybe from Steve.

'Hmm,' Peggy muses. 'Well, this one can keep, I suppose.'

Bucky pushes up, arching against his bonds. ‘Wait. No, no, I-‘

Strong hands push Bucky down into the mattress; one cupping his skull, the other between his shoulder blades. Sharp nails dig into his spine. Peggy’s voice is low and sweet when she asks, ‘What are you?’

Bucky bites his lip. ‘Yours and Steve’s,’ he mumbles after a few moments, a sharp pang of want stabbing in his chest. ‘Do with as you wanna. Sure.’

'Good,' she says, and strokes his hair. 'Now, can you stay still for us?'

'Sorry, Buck,' Steve adds. 'It's too good. You should see her.'

'I can stay still,' Bucky agrees reluctantly, and Peggy removes her hands from him.

His skin feels cold.

*

Peggy opens Steve up slowly, by the sounds of it. Bucky can deduce things by the noises and the movements of the bed, although all he can see is the far wall, their large wooden dresser with Steve’s converse sneakers lying haphazardly underneath. He can see the vial of Peggy’s nail polish on top of the dresser, and a hairbrush that is Bucky’s, and Steve’s inhaler along with about twelve little medicine containers.

What he can’t see, is Steve kneeling across Peggy’s chest and bent over to suck down her plastic cock. He can surmise it from the wet noises and the sounds Steve is making as if he’s gagging on a real dick, as well as the fact that Peggy is apparently three fingers deep into him now and murmuring to him to move so that she can take him properly.

Bucky tries to reposition his shoulders a little bit, and huffs into the bedspread. He expects a reprimand for fidgeting, but to his surprise, he doesn’t even get that. They don’t even seem to notice him moving. He scowls.

The bed dips in the middle as Steve and Peggy reposition, and Bucky has to tense up not to roll too much on the bed. As his body shifts, the plug hits something good inside him, and Bucky bites back a low noise. His dick is still mostly hard, rubbing between his abdomen and the pillow under his hips, but he’s trying to ignore it until he can get what he actually wants.

Why isn’t he getting what he wants?

Why is _Steve_ getting it?

This isn’t how it was meant to go. ‘Not fair,’ he mumbles, knowing he’s pushing his luck. But they ignore even that.

Steve lets out a long moan as Big Ben pushes inside him, and Peggy sighs. They kiss deeply, and Peggy asks, ‘Is that alright? Does it feel good?’

'Feels so, so good,' Steve answers, breath like a tight bowstring. 'Move.'

The bed creaks again, and Bucky is bumped against Steve’s hitched up thigh when Peggy thrusts. He watches the medicine bottles on the dresser rattle when the bed frame hits the wall.

'Oh,' Steve gasps. 'Yes, yes, _yes_ , that’s amazing, Peg.’

'You look amazing like this,' Peggy murmurs to him. 'You know that?'

'Shut up,' Steve says, because he can never take a damn compliment.

'You do. You're stunning, Steve.' Her voice drops lower. 'I love you.'

'I love you too,' he sighs.

Bucky silently mimes puking, and rolls his eyes.

*

Steve is making the soft little noises he always makes when he’s like a hairsbreadth away from coming.

Bucky catches himself just as his mind begins to whisper slightly bitter things about how this isn’t how this goes. How Bucky is the one who gets lavished with attention, not _Steve_. That’s the way it’s always been. That’s the way it _should_ —

He bites down hard on his lip and clenches around the plug to distract himself.

Steve’s breath catches. He reaches out to grab Bucky’s wrist just above the leather, holding him tightly as he arches his back, so close to coming. So close.

'Peggy, Peggy, Peggy,' he chants. 'Buck— Peggy, oh _shit, Peggy._ ’

*

She takes the plug out slowly, a fraction of an inch at a time. Her lips ghost over Bucky’s neck, smiling, and she murmurs, ‘I’m afraid it seems I’ve used him up.’

She nudges Bucky to finally turn his head. Steve is slumped on the pillows at the top of the bed, narrow chest rising and falling rapidly as he tries to get his breath back. He is flushed down to his navel and sheened with sweat, wiping jizz of his stomach with his discarded t-shirt, and when he catches Bucky’s eyes, he smiles apologetically – but his eyes are sparkling with something just a bit sharp, and mean.

'Tables turned, huh?' he says to Bucky, who just sticks his tongue out in return.

Peggy kneels up on the bed, and oh, hell. Bucky just lets a breathless sigh. ‘Oh, man,’ he says.

She’s wearing a harness he’s never seen before, a black leather garter belt with sections of dark lace like the bones of a corset. The straps pull tightly on perfect silk stockings, and she’s still wearing her lovely round toe heels, of course she is. Big Ben curves out of the front of the harness, already slick with lube and use.

Bucky wants it in his mouth.

'How are we faring, Barnes?' she asks quietly. Bucky licks his lips.

'I need to touch you,' he tells her, eyes darting to Steve.

The corner of Peggy’s lips quick up in a soft smirk. ‘Oh, I don’t know about _that_ ,’ she says, and Bucky feels something drop inside him.

’ _Please_ ,’ he’s saying, before he even knows it. He’s surprised to hear something crack in his own voice, and even more shocked to find that his eyes are prickling, as if with exhaustion.

The smile immediately disappears off Peggy’s face. ‘Come here,’ she says instead, and scoots forward to unstrap the belt from Bucky’s wrist, then his ankles.

Steve’s voice is concerned when he says, ‘… Buck?’

'Shut it,' Bucky replies as he pushes himself up to his knees and rubs feeling back into his wrists. He quirks a slightly twisted smile in Peggy's direction. 'Just-'

Crawling across the bed, he nudges Steve’s legs apart and crawls between them, turning around so that he’s lying against Steve’s chest, trying not to put _too_ much weight on him. But whatever. He can take it. The insides of Steve’s thighs are sticky with lube.

Once comfortable, Bucky nods to Peggy. ‘I just need…’ He swallows. ‘Both of you. C’mon.’

She smiles, and moves forward. She grabs the pillow Bucky had been propped up on before, and slips it under his ass, propping him up a little bit. Lining up the strap on with his stretched open entrance, still dripping lube, she leans forward to kiss him tenderly.

'Is this alright?' she asks against his lips.

Steve’s arms come around Bucky’s chest, holding him close and resting his forehead on Bucky’s shoulder.

'This is great,' Bucky replies honestly. 'Like this.'

*

Peggy fills him up, lifting up his knees and tilting him back, sliding in slowly. Steve kisses up and down his shoulder, sucking in marks that’ll stay for days.

Bucky melts into it, drifting on warm pleasure.

Just like this, he thinks.


End file.
